Back to the Ever After  Alternate Chapter
by luffy fan
Summary: This is a Rachel X Al one shot.  It is an alternate ending to chapter 9 of "Back to the Ever After" but can stand alone.  Rachel's aura is weak from building a contruct so Al is there to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Luffy Fan: This is an alternative ending to chapter nine of "Back to the Ever After" but I think it can stand alone without the original story. The story is written from the point of view of Al. This will most likely only be a two chapter story, essentially a one shot.**

I carried my student over to my bed and lay her on top of the sheets. She began writhing in pain as soon as I released her and huddled into a ball on the bed. She had just created a construct and the effort of the task had stripped her aura, leaving her vulnerable. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, watching her. A damaged aura left a person with great pain and a feeling of loneliness. If I held her, she would feel better but wasn't sure if Rachel would want me to hold her. Our relationship was… complicated.

This was the second construct she had created. After the first construct she had passed out quickly and I had held her next to me for a full day, but I would never tell her that. The construct she had just created was smaller, so she remained conscience, bearing the full force of the pain I knew she must be enduring.

I watched her eyes wander around the room. She seemed almost delirious. But then, her eyes landed and me and held. Her eyes showed pain and confusion and in them. I felt she was asking for help, but too proud to beg.

"If I hold you, you will feel better," I offered. She didn't move but I felt that she understood me. "Would you like me to hold you?" I offered. A look of relief crossed her face and she nodded in agreement. "Don't try to roast me or threaten my manhood," I growled as an afterthought. It didn't look like the redhead was capable of doing damage but she had an unpredictable wrath that made me wary.

"I'm sorry about that," she whispered. "The almost frying you part. Not about threatening your manhood." I had to smile. I knew she was sorry. I had held her soul in my hand less than half an hour ago. She was so innocent. She held such a high standard of justice. She regretted almost killing me, even though I had almost seduced her. I didn't blame her for it. Many demons had died trying to seduce demonesses. It was quite a dangerous pastime but well worth it if you succeeded.

With a curse, I changed into a flowing set of black silk clothing. I was usually nude in bed but that seemed inappropriate. I lay beside her and put my arm around her. Rachel immediately seemed to relax and snuggled closer to me. Her intentions may have been innocent but my reaction wasn't and I struggled to regain control.

"Do you have any pajamas for me?" she asked. She was wearing her cute white leather dress and it must have been uncomfortable. I complied with her request and spelled her into a silk set of clothing like my own. The thin material only added to my desire and I nuzzled her ear. A soft moan escaped her lips and sent a pulse to my groin. I felt myself stiffen and she pulled away from me.

"Al, no," she said. She left my grip but her denial wasn't heartfelt and I pulled her back. I caressed her stomach and she gave no further sign of resistance. She was yielding to me, I thought, and my excitement doubled. I moved to her neck and began kissing the soft, flawless skin there. I was careful to avoid the scar. Rachel would think I was tricking her. I wanted her to come to me willingly.

I could smell her arousal growing and it fed my hunger. She turned and looked at me with large, innocent eyes. And then she did something completely unexpected. She kissed me. I had been waiting for her to come to me but still struck me. I knew her opinion of me had vastly improved since I had almost killed her more than three years ago but such trust seemed naïve. Any other demon could have a field day with this woman I thought. But then, why should I be any different?

I pulled away from her and sank back into the bed, collecting my thoughts. Rachel stared at me, seeming hurt by my lack of attention. She wasn't acting like the Rachel I knew. My rival. My student. The damned pain in my ass. She was vulnerable. Was it her weak aura? Or worse, did I do something wrong while peeling the contract from her memory? I wanted her to come to me. What if I had unintentionally put that thought in her mind?

The little demoness was rubbing my chest, goading me into taking her. It would make some things easier, I thought. Every demon this side of the ley lines would be wagging their dicks at her, trying to produce new offspring. Not to mention, demon sex was far better than anything a familiar could provide. If I took her, some of the others may back off, content with the hope of a future race. I didn't think all of them would back off though. No, some of their greed went too deep for that.

I rolled on top of her and pushed her into the mattress. She sucked in a breath and stared at me with fear in her eyes.

"Do you want me to fuck you good and proper?" I asked. My question was harsh but part of me wanted her to say yes.

"No," she stammered breathlessly but her scent betrayed her. At her denial, violence reeled up inside me but I pushed it back. I had been angry for so many years. I was used to taking what I wanted and at that moment, I wanted her.

I kissed her and felt her melt in my arms. She wrapped her legs around me and ran her hands along my back. I knew she wanted me, even if she wouldn't say it. A memory, not my own, of her kissing that nasty little elf flitted through my mind. She thought he had nothing but dreams of world domination but I knew better. Dreams of world domination meant nothing to me. I had little concern for what happened in reality. I was more concerned by what he would do to her. I had tortured him and the stubborn bastard wouldn't admit to me that she was still alive. He wanted to keep her to himself. Elves were like that, stealing the ones they loved. Rachel didn't know of his affections yet but he was the one person I couldn't kill if she went to him. I could stop that before he had a chance. I could make her love me. I could make her love me now.


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying above my beautiful itchy witch, watching a mix of emotions dance across her face. She was biting her lip and her brow was furrowed in thought. I pressed my lips to hers before she could convince herself that she wanted nothing to do with me. Her soft lips parted and I found her tongue with mine. She tasted faintly of coffee and raspberries. I wondered if she still drank the type coffee I had once ordered for her. A grande latte double espresso Italian blend, light on the froth, heavy on the cinnamon with a shot of raspberry.

I broke our kiss and traced my lips against her jaw line. I heard a sigh escape her and I pressed against her more firmly. "Al…," she mumbled.

"Shhhh," I whispered. I felt a pull between us and I shivered. In her weakened state, Rachel couldn't hold a line but her body was trying to reach for one through me. She probably didn't even know she was doing it but the sensation was a reminder of what if meant to be with a demoness. Skilled witches could achieve something similar, but on a much smaller scale. I took her hand in mine and kissed it gently, sending a small wave of ley line power into her. Her eyes fluttered and a soft moan escaped her lips. The sound made my pulse quicken and I felt my lips curl in a snarl. She wasn't watching me and I wiped the expression from my face before she could see what she was doing to me.

I dropped Rachel's hand and she wrapped her arms around my lower back. I looked down at her and watched as her chest gently rose and fell. The porcelain skin of her neck was visible and I lifted my hand to caress her there. The dark complexion of my skin and the deep lines in my hand looked out of place against her now flawless neck. I brought my hand down and cupped her breast, kneading the mound beneath the thin material. Rachel's eyes were closed and she I could feel her legs tighten around me. A tremor went through me and I felt my hand shake. Rachel's eyes opened and found mine. I felt her stiffen beneath me.

"Al," she whispered. "I'm, I'm not sure we should be doing this". I felt another surge of anger and without thinking; I flooded her with ley line energy. Her eyes widened and she moaned. I knew the sensation would send her reeling with ecstasy.

"Your problem is that you think too much my itchy witch," I purred. "Patience isn't one of my virtues. You've made me wait long enough." I was panting hard now, angry with her for rejecting me and angry with myself for losing control of my emotions.

I grasped the back of her neck and brought her to me in a rough kiss. At first she held back, but moments later, she was returning the kiss with a passionate eagerness. When I felt her acceptance, I cut the flow of ley line energy I was pouring into her. It felt good to pull the line through her but part of me felt remorse. I was using the ley lines and Rachel's sexuality against her will. She was kissing me, true, but she hadn't truly accepted me yet. I wanted to have her completely, mind, body and soul.

I broke our kiss and looked down at her. "Rachel, love," I coaxed. "Please, give into your desires. I want to feel you. I want to protect you. I want to love you." The words tumbled out of my mouth without thought. "What do you want me to do? Tell me." I tried to keep the pleading tone from my voice but I could hear it creeping in.

Rachel looked at me with a stunned expression. Something I said must have surprised her. She regained her composure and shot me a challenging look. "Al, you sound like you are trying to _own_ me. I'm not a piece of property."

"No, no, of course not," I agreed. "But you could still _give_ yourself to me. At least, some part."

She was biting her lip again. She released her lip and sighed. "What is this Al? What are we doing?"

The tone in her voice made it sound like she didn't expect an answer. It sounded like she was giving up. Giving up, or giving in?

I kissed her mouth again and this time I felt no resistance. Excitement coursed through me and I ran my hand along her backside, exploring her curves. I half expected Rachel to push my hands away but she only moaned and pressed against me more firmly. She started to run her fingers through my hair and I felt her pull a ley line through me again. Damn my dame, it felt good.

I hooked my foot around hers and tentatively let a small piece of ley line energy flow from our kiss, through her body, down to where our ankles were connected. Her body spasmed and I gritted my teeth. She groaned and scraped her nails against my back. Shit, she definitely wasn't holding back anymore.

Somewhere inside of me, it fell like something broke. I had been holding back also, trying to keep myself from ravishing her against her will. I am well aware that I'm not as docile as that little zit puss Pierce but I had exercised a good deal of restraint up to this point. God, the feeling was so foreign to me I think I might have pulled a muscle. Enough with that, it was time to enjoy one's self.

I pulled back from Rachel and started to peel off my clothes. I could feel Rachel's eyes watching me. I grinned inwardly. This is where it was good to be a demon. I could make my body take whatever form I wanted and I didn't hold back on certain… parts. I took off my shirt first, and then the loose pants. I wore nothing beneath them, of course. I watch as Rachel's eyes shamelessly fell to my manhood. Her eyes widened and she shrank back.

"Um, Al," she said. "Don't take this the wrong way but I don't want _that_ getting anywhere near me."

I laughed but took her hand in mine to reassure her. I looked at her palm and traced a finger across it, then kissed it. "Trust me," I said. "You'll love it." She looked at me doubtfully. "How about this," I offered. "If you start to feel too uncomfortable, how about you say the word _marshmallows_, and I'll stop." The look on Rachel's face was absolutely sour now and I held back a smile. Witches had such low expectations, really.

I brought my hand up to Rachel's face and traced her lower lip with my thumb. I felt the energy between us pull and a low growl escaped my lips. Rachel felt it also and her lids dropped in a hazy gaze and her lips parted. Instinctively I pressed my thumb further into her mouth and felt her tongue flick across it. That got my attention. I held my breath and watched. Rachel opened her eyes and a devilish smile rose to the corner of her lips. I felt her tongue flick across me again and then she closed her lips around the thick digit. My imagination ran wild as I felt her hot breath and moist tongue play across the finger. Rachel's eyes closed and I felt her pull a line, right through my finger. It caught me off guard and I almost lost my balance. "Damn Rachel," I cursed. "Where did you learn that?" She didn't say anything and only pulled on the ley line harder while teasing me with her tongue. I wondered if this was something she had done with the runt, Pierce and felt a twinge of jealousy before shoving it away.

Rachel finished sucking my finger and her mouth released me with a soft "pop". My erection was so hard now, it hurt. I took her hand and brought it to my cock. I guided her fingers to wrap around me. My girth was such that her fingers couldn't connect to each other. I watched her expression and saw a glimmer of fear in her eyes again.

"Rachel, love," I cooed. "Take a good look. I want you to feel as comfortable with all this…," I motioned down to the part of me firmly in her grip now, "as possible."

Rachel shot me another sour look but I think I saw her shoulders relax a little. Her feelings of annoyance with me would be easier to deal with than fear.

I closed my eyes and focused my thoughts on the gentle fingers gliding against me. This was pure delight. I could happily live another 5000 years in this shithole reality if I had Rachel with me. She was worth everything I had lost in the last couple of years and then some. I'd give up my fortune and even my reputation again in a heartbeat just to have this.

In a sudden motion, I lifted Rachel and tossed her to the bed. I was on her in an instant. My patience was growing thin and she was still wearing all of her pesky clothes. I pulled back from her and lifted the silk clothing off of her. She accommodated me some but let me do most of the undressing. She fell back onto the bed when I was done, completely naked. I was standing above her, watching her. She was beautiful. Her red hair was splayed across the pillow, falling wildly about her. Her body was long and lean. I could see that she was strong, but in a feminine way. Maybe in another life, she was a Celtic, warrior princess. That would explain her ability to kick so much ass and why she looked so good doing it.

Rachel had her long legs folded in a proactive pose. I think she was trying to look sexy. It was working. I grabbed one of her ankles and pulled her across the bed. She let out a girlish giggle and I pressed my hands into the bed against either side of her and smiled down at her. I loved hearing her laugh. It seemed so genuine. I kissed her again and gave her what I hoped was an assuring smile. I don't do a lot of smiling so I'm not sure if I pulled it off but she smiled back, so that was a good sign. I pulled her hips against mine and lifted both of her legs so that they rested against my chest and shoulders. I was still standing and her feet were above my head. I grabbed one of her ankles and put my other hand to her lips. Rachel moved her mouth as if to capture my fingers again but I moved out of her reach. I had loved the sensation of her mouth but I wanted to hold control now.

Rachel made a pouty face when I rebuffed her but she quickly settled back into the bed and waited like a good student. When she was still, I put my fingers to her lips. I was now holding her, literally head to toe. I took a large portion of ley line energy and pushed it into her. I could feel the energy rippling through her, sort of like the human _slinky_ toy. Rachel made a loud sound, betraying her sexual desire. My own desire was reaching a boiling point as well.

I reached down and felt between her legs. She was wet which was good. That would definitely help her take me. I stroked her labia and clit with my thumb. Rachel began writhing immediately. Any trace of shyness or hesitation had completely left her now. I smiled and ran my two forefingers along the same path. She still had one leg against my shoulder and the other was at my side, being held by me at the ankle. I looked down and watched as my fingers traced her feminine folds. I slid my two forefingers into her and I could feel the muscles of her inner walls contract around me. I stroked her clit with my thumb and she gasped. She was definitely ready.

I pulled my fingers out of her and positioned my cock at her entrance. I turned to her calf resting against my shoulder and gave it a small bite.

"Hey!" Rachel exclaimed. I took advantage of her surprise and buried my cock inside of her, straight to the hilt. I watched as Rachel's jaw dropped and her mouth formed a perfect little _o_. "Al, Al.." she finally managed to stammer. I kept still, watching her reaction. I didn't want to move until I was certain she was ready for me to lay it on her. Her eyes were dancing around and I was starting to worry that I had truly hurt her. I had thought one quick plow would get the fields ready.

"Al…," she gasped again.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I asked. "Just say you aren't and I'll use a healing curse." I peered down at Rachel and she still wouldn't respond. Shit, that hadn't gone as well as I had thought. I started to pull out of the witch so I could heal her but Rachel grabbed my arms and held me close.

"Wait," she gasped. "I think I'm okay. I wasn't sure. There is some pain but… but it isn't that bad. I think I like it," she added meekly.

"Rachel Marianna Morgan," I exclaimed, feeling myself fill with pride. "You are quite the little sultry demoness, aren't you? Kind of like a little pain, eh?"

"Just a little," she muttered. "I didn't appreciate the lack of a head's up by the way."

I grinned down at her and then held her legs closer before thrusting into her. The motion surprised Rachel and she cried out. God, it felt good. It felt good to be inside her, to be connected to her. I pulled out and pushed inside her again. "Fuck," wheezed Rachel. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head but I think she was enjoying herself. I know I was.

I continued to thrust inside of her. I tried my best to be gentle but she felt so good. It felt like we were made for each other. I leaned over her and lifted her chin so she could focus on me. Rachel's eyes were now pointed in my direction but they seemed to be staring off into the distance.

"Al calling Rachel, come in Rachel," I joked. Rachel's eyes met mine and she smiled. The smile twisted something inside of me and I felt a chill run down my spine. I really liked that smile. Rachel reached around me and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I couldn't help myself.

I pulled the ley line through our kiss towards our more intimate connection. Rachel threw her head back and cried out. I could feel her start to shudder as she reached her climax. I was already close and felt her muscles contract around me. The site of her in that erotic state was enough to send me over the edge but then she did something unexpected. She took the energy I had slipped into her, and sent it back through me. Damn my ashes, it felt surreal. I felt as though the ley lines lifted me out of my body, drenched my soul in light, and then sent me crashing back down into Rachel's arms. Damn. Double damn. That was some… what do they say… hot shit? Fuck yeah.

I looked down at Rachel who was now doing her best impression of a puppy and snuggling into my chest. She was so cute when she did that. I reached out and pushed a strand of hair, now wet with sweat, from her face. "How's your aura feeling?" I asked.

She blinked. "Better, I suppose. I haven't thought about it since… well since I last thought about it."

That was sort of a lame thing to say but I thought I would let it slide. As a matter of fact, I thought I might try to let more things slide. Rachel deserved better and I might try and give it to her. Maybe… If there was sex involved… Definitely if there was sex involved.

The end.

**Luffy fan: Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews and support! **


End file.
